poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Journey to Pangea
'''A Journey to Pangea '''is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Mary Bell, Jankenman, and their friends on their own vacation, Twilight, Mario, and the rest of their friends and families joined Alex Xanatos, Moana, and her tribal people of Motunui had journeyed across the sea and discovered a new island full of prehistoric creatures. Little did they all realized, many danger from any evil beasts lurk every corner. The Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang going on their vacation/Going to Gardenia The episode begins with the Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang going on their vacation, the Winx group told them how to go to Gardenia as they all say their goodbyes until they return. Alex and Moana's idea for bonding with family/Making ready for voyaging Then, Alexander Fox Xanatos and Moana came up with an idea for bonding with Moana's family. So, they all make ready for voyaging with Tui, Sina, and the tribe of Motunui preparing. Joining the tribes of Motunui/Sailing across the sea for any island to discover So, Twilight, her friends, and their families joined Alex, Moana, and the tribal people of Motunui as they sailed across the sea in search for any island to discover. The Isle of Pangea/What kind of island it was suppose to be So then, they came upon an island that was called the Isle of Pangea. With the boats stopping at the beach, everyone had to get settled until it's safe enough to explore. Twilight and Alex keep watch for any danger/Moana's bonding with Fox Xanatos Sure enough, Twilight and Alex had to keep watch for any danger as they came to a peaceful lake. Soon, Moana started her bonding with Alex's mother, Fox Xanatos. Alex and Tui's bonding/What it means to let go of troubled memories from the past Then, Alex and Tui are doing their own bonding together. Just as Tui was beginning to think about his phobia from the ocean, Alex told him how he felt the same way he did when he was kidnapped by Pat Doyle when he was an infant and the gargoyles were framed. The Mario and the Toad Bros.' discovery/Bloom, Daphne, Flora and Roxy's idea Suddenly, the Mario and the Toad Bros. made a huge discovery of what keeps the island going. As it reveals to be a golden heart of Pangea, Bloom, Daphne, Flora and Roxy came up with an idea. Discovering all the dinosaurs, prehistoric, and extinct animals/All in one island Then, Twilight and her friends discovered all kinds of dinosaurs, prehistoric, and extinct animals that ever existed after thousands of years in one island. Dragaunus and his lackeys working on a new evil scheme/The Pack joined in Meanwhile, Lord Dragaunus and his lackeys were working on a new evil scheme to destroy the Power Rangers for Bowser. Then, Coyote and the Pack offered to join in on that task. Making campfire for the night/Fluttershy and Moana found a Smilodon Cub Then, everyone was mking campfire for the night just to keep themselves nice and warm. Just then, Fluttershy and Moana found a Smilodon Cub who was separated from her parents. Encountering a pack of velociraptors/Alex started taming them However, Sunset and Starlight encountered a pack of velociraptors as they started surrounding them. Just then, Alex stepped in front of them and cast his spell to tame them. Coyote and the Pack makes an ambush/Twilight and her friends fought them off Then, Coyote and the Pack makes an ambush as they tried to kidnap Moana. But, Twilight and her friends morphed and begins to fight them off giving her the chance to escape. Beginning the eclipse spell to awaken the gargoyles/The calvary came just in time Soon, Alex once again begin the eclipse spell to awaken Goliath and the Manhattan Gargoyles for their help. At last, they came just in time to the rescue. Alex saved Tui from the Sumatran Rat-Monkey/Non-Prehistoric Animals lurking Then, Alex was pointing his spell to cast as Tui thought he was about to attack him. But he wasn't, he casted a spell on the Sumatran Rat-Monkey, turning him into a gentle Godinotia. As grateful Tui is of Alex for saving his life, he wanted about about non-prehistoric animals lurking. Reuniting the smilodon cub with it's parents/Bonding with the whole pack of them Soon, Moana was able to reunite the smilodon cub with his parents. Just as the whole packed gathered together to see her, Tui was amazed how her animal kindness had tamed them. Dragaunus and Coyote getting close to the heart of Pangea/Alex makes his move Then, Dragaunus and Coyote were getting close to the heart of Pangea. At last, Alex had to stop them from stealing it. If it was ever taken away, the island would be doomed forever. Twilight and her friends came to the rescue/Alex vs. Dragaunus and Coyote Without hesitation, Twilight and her friends came to the rescue and fight off the Koopa Minions. As for Alex, he fought a rough battle against Dragunus and Coyote and survived every attacks they threw at him. Retreating for the time being/Tui figured out about the Power Rangers secrets Then, Dragunus, Coyote, and their cronies retreated for the time being. Just as Twilight and her friends demorphed, Tui figured out about their Power Rangers secrets as Alex noticed him. Tui and Sina gave their word of honor/Bestowing Alex Xanatos their blessing And then, Tui and Sina gave their word of honor to Twilight and her friends to keep their Power Ranger secrets safe. Then, they thankfully gave Alex Xanatos their family blessing. The Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang returned home/How they enjoyed Gardenia Finally, everyone all said their goodbyes to Tui, Sina, and Moana's people as they return home at Motunui. As they came to the beach, the Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang returned from their vacation as they explained happily about how they enjoyed Gardenia. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak *Virgil Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *The Civic-Minded Five: Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet and Feral Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *Teamo Supremo: Captain Crandall, Rope Girl and Skate Lad *Governor Kevin *The Chief *Mr. Paulson *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Doctor Drakken *Team Go: Hego, Shego, Mego and the Wego Twins *Mighty Max *Norman *Presley Carnovan *Ja-Kal *Rath *Armon *Nefer-Tina *Apep *Selina *Miele *King George *Queen Harmony *Plum *Bell T. *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *Petal T. *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile *Grace *Comet T. *Azalea *Princess Eclair *Princess Abigail *Princess Amena *Princess Octavia *Young Cricket *Princess Ciel *Prince Earl Mermaid Princesses The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts The Jewel Riders The Winx Team The Monkey Team Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Bright Mac and Pear Butter *Wallflower Blush *Firelight and Starpoint *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Mayor Blank *Dot *Carmelita Vatos *Dinosaur Neil *Crandall's mom *Jean *Amanda Carnovan *the Rainbow Citizens Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku *Master Frown *Brock *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Chromedome *Baron Violent *El Seed *The Bee Twins *The Breadmaster *Buttery Pat *Thrakkorzog *Mr. Mental *Pineapple Pokopo *The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight *The Idea Men *Venus *Milo *The Terror *Stalingrad *Tunn-La *Human Ton and Handy *Angry Red Herring *Whirling Scottish Devil *Octo Paganini *The Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy *The Swiss *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Madame Snake *Mr. Large *Ernie the Hat, Mickey the Shirt, and Rosie the Purse *Laser Pirate *Dehydro *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Señor Senior, Sr. *Señor Senior, Jr. *Professor Dementor *DNAmy *Scarab *Heka *Black Lady *Lady Kale Trivia * Transcript *A Journey to Pangea (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes